Project TIGERLILY446
by REDRydingHood
Summary: Testing Ideal Gene Evolution, Rare Laitance in Live Young or TIGERLILY 446, that's my name or at least what they call me here. The Hellsing organization invades a science institute on information that it is manufacturing FREAK vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**ok so this is the first fan fic i've ever done and i'm working on two at the same time! wow yeah! this one got posted first though it was inspired by listening to the song "arms" by christina perri and Breaking Benjamin "evil angel" I drew a picture of a girl with wings and the story literally dumped itself on me (hehe) also its a triple crossover with maximum ride but it wouldn't let me do three and I dont really have max characters in here just some basic ideas you know kids with wings, evil scientists experimenting on them, and such (but thats where it stops because this isn't america and its taking place in Ireland/England when i get there lol.)**

**so without further ado I give you the first chapter of **

**Project TIGERLILY446:Invasion**

* * *

><p>Testing Ideal Gene Evolution, Rare Laitance in Live Young or TIGERLILY 446, that's my name or at least what they call me here. I'm not sure if I had a name before I came here or even when I came here I've just always been here. I think I might have even been born here who knows, I do know that I'm the oldest here there are others though not quite as well turned out as me, according to the scientists who run the place. There is one boy who is almost my equal in some ways but in others he's still a child.<p>

Actually most of them still are children the youngest is Tip he's about six. The others range in age from there to me; I'm 28 and the oldest surviving test subject. Probably due to all the things they put us through. I'm not exactly sure why I've survived so long in fact I went through the same tests as another girl before me and she died four days later it just made me stand out even more and the scientists are still trying to figure out how I survived.

All I know is that I went through excruciating pain and I never want to go back in there, but everyone has to even little Tip who is always so scared but puts on a brave face for the other two pretty girls in the group, because yes we may be experiments and not here for more than test subjects but we are all to a one ethereally beautiful, even the boys. Each of us has very pale skin and a multitude of different eye colors ranging in shade and hue from a crystal clear blue to a deep blood red; mine were a brilliant shade of violet.

Our features are all very fine and ethereal, most of us had our hair cut short for conveniences sake but my hair was down to my knees and blood red, the others hair colors ranged as diversely as their eyes, also everyone had a distinguishing mark, kind of like a tattoo, mine was over my right eyebrow and underneath that same eye in black making me look savage and dangerous (which I was but we'll get to that another time) however unlike the others mine wasn't a tattoo, no mine was a burn scar. Oh yeah and the most defining feature about me that was different from the others was that I had wings blood red ones like my hair, yeah about a ten foot wingspan if not more.

The only other one of us who has wings is peter, his are different than mine though in the fact that they are slightly smaller (considering he is slightly smaller than me this makes sense of course he's also half my age so he should be) and a coppery gold color just like his hair. He looks similar to me and I consider him to be like my younger brother or as close to a brother as you can get in this kind of facility. I look after all of the children here of course but he is my special one I don't know why but he's very special to me. If I were to escape and only one person could come with me it would be him and not just because of the wings but that is an obvious answer, but because he has some kind of connection with me I know it. Even if he didn't have the wings I would carry him with me.

The other boys are; Yin and Yang eight year old twins (I know but we let them make their own names), Tip of course (the baby of the group but don't be deceived his eyes are blood red) Snake, he's twelve (and quite the little devil if you ask me) and also very close to Spazz, he's eleven (don't ask its pretty self explanatory). So that's the boys and the other two girls are; Fay who is our nine year old Aphrodite, and Casio (the oldest of the children at age 16 and the most mature of them too)

Anyway back to what I was going to tell you, we used to be all together as a group and we were…happy if you could call that happiness, at least we had each other. But that all changed when **they** found us.

* * *

><p>Someone had apparently leaked info about us to the outside world but the person didn't know what he had found what he thought he found was a science facility creating undead, well he wasn't too far off we did kind of do look like freakish vampires with our pale skin and demented beauty but we were alive and I guess he hadn't seen me or peter because he would have been even more shocked about the wings.<p>

Anyway to make a long story short there were some people who invaded our institution at about midnight one night wearing military uniforms and carrying large guns and stuff. I had seen them coming and raced through the facility to find the lost children (that's what they called themselves because they were not in any records of having been born, alive or even there, so they were lost) I had found peter first and the twins when I saw tip at the edge of a corridor and yelled "grab him peter" as I grabbed the twins and flew up the tower to the top where I knew nobody but me and peter could get to. I hid the twins there next to the bell and told them not to make a sound as peter arrived with tip and deposited him next to the twins.

"peter stay here for a minute and watch the boys, I'm going to look for the others don't make any noise and wait HERE until I come to get you" I locked his eyes with mine to make sure he understood the severity of the situation, then I took off down into the facility looking for the others.

What I found was carnage, the scientists had fought back against the military people and there were dead on both sides but I saw no living people in the area, I also didn't see snake, Spazz, or the girls. I heaved a sigh of relief knowing that they weren't here amongst the dead and moved on to continue searching. I didn't once touch the floor as it was littered with bodies and covered in blood. I merely skimmed along a foot or so above the carnage.

Trying to be as silent as possible while looking for the rest of my family, I slowed just before turning a corner and listened there was gunfire up ahead and I heard a child saying in a hushed tone "don't worry Spazz it will be ok ... shhh… don't cry," it was Snake he must have the younger boy in a side paneling somewhere in this hallway but what I heard next chilled my heart to ice. An all too familiar voice down the hall towards the gunfire screamed "FAYYYYY!" the way it sounded and the way gunfire preceded it and followed it cutting of the inhuman wailing told me that two of my little lost children had been brutally murdered! My eyes glowed and an unnatural wind picked up through the open windows swirling my shredded white dress around my knees and billowing my blood red hair into a furious gale the look in my eyes one of purest rage. I zoomed around the corner faster than human sight and bowled over seven men wearing military uniforms and screeched at the sight of Casio and Fay laying there Fay on the floor and Casio hanging from the ceiling where she had obviously tried to hide herself and Fay. "Murderers! Child killers!" I screeched at the top of my lungs (which was quite loud) and blasted the men out of the hallway with the wind generated by my wings. They flew over themselves and out the window at the end of the hall.

I sagged and the tears started to pour down my cheeks, they weren't ordinary tears my tears were pure quicksilver they always had been and it amazed the scientists to no end. I looked went and pulled Casio out from the roof and laid her down by Fay and just sat there crying my wings nearly flat on the floor I cried out in anguish over my two now dead girls. The boys in the wall must have heard me and had come out of their hiding place they knelt down next to me and started to silently cry their own tears, we stayed that way for a while before I gathered up the strength to stand and rip the shirts off of a few of the military dogs that had been killed by my onslaught and laid them down over the two girls faces before turning to the boys and saying in a rather horse voice "let's go peter is with tip and the twins." I then grabbed both around the waist and lifted them up with me as easily as rag dolls, than we were zooming through the complex towards the other boys.

_I have to protect these boys. They are my family, they are all I have left, I will protect them with my life if I have to, and I __**will**__ make sure they are safe. _I finally made it to the bell tower and zoomed up depositing the two boys there with their fellows. Peter took one look at my face and the silver trails that had dried there and knew something was wrong. "Where are the girls?" he asked cautiously and I just sat down on a ledge and cried some more.

"They're… dead peter…" Snake said with a sad voice before he choked up and Spazz held on to him to calm him down.

Peter looked over at me with an understanding that none of the other children had. He flew over and put his arms around my shoulders saying "it'll be ok Lil' they are in a better place now" I nodded knowing that they had each wished for death or some form of release from this experiment ridden prison we found ourselves in but I couldn't help but to know that they had suffered a painful death.

* * *

><p>We stayed there in the bell tower for what felt like hours all of the boys had fallen asleep except for peter who was trying to convince me that it wasn't my fault that the girls had died. "I'm ok now peter you should get some rest it looks like we might be here for a while" I said in barely a whisper pausing as I heard a squad of military personnel file past underneath us, "if they don't leave soon we may have to escape another way and try to find a safe place for the boys I'm not sure about Tip though with his eyes he probably would be better off with us," I trailed of knowing that peter hated splitting up the family but I knew we couldn't take them with us, "peter I can't carry them all and you can barely carry Tip we have to find a safe place for them" He looked away and said "I know I just wish we could all stay together" we fell silent again as another group passed, they were probably looking for me the reason about twenty of them had died in a room with no guards and scientists only two little girls corpses. I sighed yet another reason I couldn't take them all with me it was too dangerous. I looked over and saw that peter had fallen asleep holding Tip in his lap while leaning up against the wall. I smiled a bit looking at his peaceful face as he slept in that manner his mouth hanging slightly open; head drooped down towards his chest. He looked so innocent and calm I felt an almost maternal love pouring out of me towards him. I wish this could last forever the look on his sleeping face was better than the worried or upset looks he gave me or others when he was awake most of the time lately. I hadn't seen him smile in almost a year. But then none of us had probably smiled in longer than that not even Tip.<p>

That was when I felt the unnatural chill fill the room and my eyes went wide as a sensed something very bad coming. I stood up from my ledge and looked over the edge of the ledge inside the bell tower, where the rope was pulled to ring the bell, and right into the face of death itself…

Or so I thought the face smiled a positively evil grin that screamed he was enjoying the bloodbath that had occurred earlier. I nearly screamed when I saw him just floating there grinning but cut it off in my throat not wanting to wake the children and thus draw attention to them. His grin only got wider as I heard a female voice from down below "master is everything ok, what are you looking at up there?"

"Oh everything is perfectly fine police girl I've just found a little bird and her chicks up here and they are quite amusing at the moment." He said with an evil chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>haha alright now that thats done what did you think? please review! I know not a lot of hellsing characters in here but I promise more to come hehe. oh and any suggestions would be greatly appreciated also in the future if I get any characters a little to OOC I appologize and ask that you tell me how to fix it because i'm new to this whole fan fiction writing thing. <strong>

**TigerLily: more reviews=faster update!**

**peter: i think they know that Lil'**

**TigerLily: shut up peter**

**Alucard: *evil chuckle***

**TigerLily: O.O eep!**

**peter: o.O ...**

**Me: =^-^= review please!**


	2. AN pic thingy!

haha sorry to those of you who thought that this was an actually update it will be here I promise just not tonight.

so yeah its taking quite a while for me to come up with more to put on this story any suggestions would be welcome no promises though (hit me with a mallet if you have to lol it might work XD) but anyway here's something to tide you over until i get the next chapter up kk?

http: / tigerlily446 . deviantart . com / # / d4b9y3h

its a pic of TigerLily the one that inspired the story hope you like it!

you'll have to copy and past the link because it doesn't work and i'm too tired to figure out why. g'night pplz oh and you have to get rid of the spaces yeah bye bye


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay a new chapter although its not looking very good at the moment i'm not exactly sure where I was going with this haha thats what I get for not thinking up a plot before randomly jumping into a fan fic XD here we go. **

**TigerLily446 Ch 2: Confined **

* * *

><p>I was in a small room in a large building that was one of two things I was sure of, the other being that the boys were not with me and I was NOT happy, not in the least. I rammed my shoulder up against the door again, for what seemed like the fiftieth time. "Oi you stop that" I heard a male voice say from outside. "Let Me OUT!" I screeched emphasizing the last word with another slam of the door.<p>

"you're here for questioning if you're good then maybe Sir Hellsing might let you stay, you and the brats," he commented rudely, "until you see her you'll stay put in there got it?"

I slid down the door knowing there was no way I was going to break it down by myself it was solid metal. "why hasn't she called us yet if its so important huh?" I asked the guard outside mockingly. "I'm afraid you misheard me girl I never said it was important besides she has many things that require her attention all of which are more important than a bunch of snot nosed kids, even if a couple of them do have wings." she could hear the sneer in his voice that made her want to rip his face off and show him just how important those kids were to her.

she used that pent up anger and aggression to punch a whole through the only other thing in the room besides the cot, which just happened to be a wooden cupboard probably for keeping storage and stuff she pulled her fist out of the shattered and splintered wood leaving trails of blood where she had cut open the knuckles on her hand she just stared at it for a minute disappointed, she was still furious all the punch had done was make her hand bleed.

she heard a low chuckle come from behind her and mentally flinched, she turned and looked at the other side of the room where the man from before was standing, or sort of standing she guessed he was standing because she couldn't actually see his feet the only thing she could see was his head and upper torso which was sticking through the wall. "something smells delicious is it you little bird?" she just kinda stood there looking dumbfoundedly at him as he grinned at her and then she remembered her hand and belatedly hid it behind her back. he just chuckled darkly and said "I take that as a yes"

* * *

><p><strong>yes i'm sorry cliffie I know but I have to leave and didn't have time to finish it i'll get the rest uploaded tonight ok!<strong>

**TigerLily: you better what is it with you and leaving me in predicaments like this?**

**me: hehe sorry lily its just so much fun watching you squirm ;3**

**Peter: at least she drew a picture of you Lil' i'm not even in this chapter at all *pouts***

**me: its ok peter you'll be there when it counts!**

**Alucard:*evil chuckle***

**me:O.o uh Alucard what is it with you and chuckling evilly don't you ever do anything else?**

**Alucard:*shoots random person walking by***

**me: . ok maybe I shouldn't have asked that.**

**Tip: Review!**


	4. Chapter 2 cont

**So heres the rest of the chapter as promised lol oh and thanks to Avampiress for being the first to add my fic to thier alerts! this made my day although I would love some feedback in the form of reviews which would help my moral which is starting to feel a bit down about stuff... anyway on to the story!**

**TigerLily446 Ch 2: Confined cont~**

* * *

><p><em>she used that pent up anger and aggression to punch a whole through the only other thing in the room besides the cot, which just happened to be a wooden cupboard probably for keeping storage and stuff she pulled her fist out of the shattered and splintered wood leaving trails of blood where she had cut open the knuckles on her hand she just stared at it for a minute disappointed, she was still furious all the punch had done was make her hand bleed.<em>

_she heard a low chuckle come from behind her and mentally flinched, she turned and looked at the other side of the room where the man from before was standing, or sort of standing she guessed he was standing because she couldn't actually see his feet the only thing she could see was his head and upper torso which was sticking through the wall. "something smells delicious is it you little bird?" she just kinda stood there looking dumbfoundedly at him as he grinned at her and then she remembered her hand and belatedly hid it behind her back. he just chuckled darkly and said "I take that as a yes"_

"hmphh doesn't mean i'm offering bat boy" I said with a glare still holding my now healing fist behind my back. It was just a few scratches which would be all healed up no problem in about a minute or two anyway so I didn't bother worrying about it.

"oh really now" he said now suddenly right behind her and holding on to her wrist. he pulled it up to his face and licked a spot of the blood off and I about freaked. what I did do however was extend my wings as far as I could pushing him away from myself and consequently into the wall. Hehe it was kinda funny one second he was licking my fingers and the next he was across the small space being pressed up against the wall by an overlarge well-muscled red wing.

"Like I said not offering, and I have a name you know its ...," she thought for a moment and sighed the only name she'd ever had was given to her as a code name but it was still a name and she would rather be called by it than by ridicules pet names come up with by some creep she'd only met twice, " TigerLily."

"Mmm fitting name for such a fierce flower," he chuckled at me as I rolled my eyes and continued, "you may call me Alucard, its what everyone else does"

"well alright Mr. Alucard would you mind telling me what exactly is going on..." I remembered back to where we were the last time we had met...

* * *

><p>Flashback...<p>

* * *

><p><em>TigerLily POV/_

_TigerLily looked straight back into those demonic looking eyes and knew that she was in serious trouble if she didn't think up something fast at least something to get the boys out of trouble even at the cost of her own life she would do it to make sure the boys were kept safe... especially peter he was all she had if she lost him she would lose everything. "hello little bird" the owner of the demonic eyes said as she looked at him. she did the only thing she could think of she jumped up and dive bombed his face with her feet first knocking him off of whatever he had been holding on to and sending him crashing down on top of someone else who was just below. she heard a strangled "mrfph" coming from underneath down below and tilted her head to the side curiously *gahhhh! curiosity go away I've got kids to protect dammit* she thought as she rose back up in the air hovering just under the hole through which was the only way in and out of the bell room in the tower and she wasn't moving unless they gave her a VERY good reason. _

_/Integra POV/_

_That very good reason was on its way into the room at that very moment and was not at all pleased with the way her subordinates were playing around on the floor._

_Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing entered the room and was stunned to find both of her vampire subordinates laying around on the floor albeit they were hurridly getting up so it was excusible what really floored her though was the girl who was flying... yes flying with wings and everything about twenty to thirty feet above them up by the bell pull cord for the iron bell that hung in the tower._

_"What the Hell is going on here Alucard! no don't answer that just finish up here and make sure you bring that back with you," she stated pointing up at the flying girl, "alive" she then promptly turned around and left the scene. _

_/TigerLily POV/_

_I watched as the woman wearing a suit disappeared down the hallway she had said something about finishing up and pointed up here before she left must have something to do with me, well i'm not giving in without a fight. _

_just then I heard peter move behind me and look down at me through the hole in the ceiling "you ok Lil'?" he asked in that way of his that just screams at me to reassure him that everything was going to be fine and nothing was wrong but I couldn't tell him that. _

_"Peter I want you to promise me that you'll take care of the boys if anything happens to me you are their leader they look up to you being the oldest." I tried to get it out without sounding strange but my voice cracked on the last bit and I bit my lip to keep from crying. It was good that he was behind me and thus couldn't see my face or he'd have been even more worried than he already was._

_"nothings gonna happen to you Lil' its alright you'll see it's going to be fine..." his voice broke and I cut in "just promise me peter please!"_

_"alright, I promise, but you'll still be here I know it you cant just leave without us... were... family" he was about to cry I could hear it in his voice and I longed to turn and wrap him in my arms and tell him that of course i'd always be there for him but I couldn't because I had no way of knowing that. Instead I just said "thank you peter and turned my focus to what was happening far below us in the bottom of the tower room. the two who had fallen down had regained their composure and were talking in hushed voices to each other and I couldn't quite make out what was being said but suddenly the one in red was floating right in front of me "you have two choices you can come quietly with us and your little friends will be taken care of or you can struggle in which case they will almost certainly die, your choice" the man looked like he would probably like it if I made an attempt to escape and he got to murder my companions but there was only one real choice I had that I could make. I turned to peter and looked him in the eyes "watch over Tip he won't understand" and that was the last thing I remembered saying before lowering myself to the ground and practically collapsing from the over use of my energy._

* * *

><p><em>End Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>"my master is interested in you and probably the other boys from that ... facility" he said the word almost venomously hmm he seemed to not like scientists too much, well I couldn't disagree with him on that point i'd pretty much had enough of them myself. although the way he talked about this "master" was really starting to creep me out and what was with the whole phasing through walls thing? what kind of a freak was he anyway? hehe yeah I know hypocritical much but hey I guess I can't say much being what I am anyway. he could be a shape shifting blob of goo and I wouldn't have the right to criticize. "so this 'master'? whats he or is it a she like?" I said flopping down on the floor cross legged my wings tucked neatly beside me, now completely exhausted from my previous activities of banging and bruise making.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>yay finally i know another cliffie and its still so short but seriously its alot harder to write when insperation doesn't just hit you like a lightning bolt (actually i think that may hurt just a little scratch that thought XD) but anyway i'm open to any suggestions that you may have that could help speed along the insperation process! so review away! and good night everybody!<em>**

**_peter: haha! yes! i'm actually in it this time!_**

**_me: told you so XP_**

**_TigerLily: e.e srsly RED you are so weird sometimes _**

**_me: I know lily but if I wasn't you wouldn't be here so meh!_**

**_Alucard: ... _**

**_Tip: REVIEW please or the plot fairies will get bored! o.o_**


	5. Chapter 3

**Alright finally another chapter but writing is so much harder than it looks and I spent litterally all day on this so I hope you like it. I'm starting to feel bad because nobody has reviewed and I dont know if i'm doing a good job or not I have a whole plot lined up for this but its kinda getting hard to make it get to the point where it will just roll along by itself. also finding a job is taking so much of my time lately so I haven't been able to write but anyway enough excuses and lets get on with the story because nobody really reads these stupid authors notes anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Peter Pan or any of their characters they go to their respective owners (again not me lol)**

* * *

><p>Project TigerLily Chapter 3: The offer<p>

_"my master is interested in you and probably the other boys from that ... facility" he said the word almost venomously hmm he seemed to not like scientists too much, well I couldn't disagree with him on that point I'd pretty much had enough of them myself. Although the way he talked about this "master" was really starting to creep me out and what was with the whole phasing through walls thing? What kind of a freak was he anyway? Hehe yeah I know hypocritical much but hey I guess I can't say much being what I am anyway. He could be a shape shifting blob of goo and I wouldn't have the right to criticize. "So this 'master' what's he or is it a she like?" I said flopping down on the floor cross legged my wings tucked neatly beside me, now completely exhausted from my previous activities of banging and bruise making._

Alucard looked over at me "I think I'll let her introduce herself when she's ready for you to go and see her," he picked himself up off the floor and leaned against the wall, "First though why don't you tell me about yourself and how you came to be at that place of 'science' in the first place"

Humph wouldn't you like to know, I thought to myself slowly and then wondered if this was an interrogation to find out if I was dangerous or not. I sighed, well might as well get this over with. "I'm not dangerous to you people if that's what your 'master' wants to know," I glared at him, "however, if one hair on the boy's heads is harmed than I will be your worst nightmare, understand?"

"Hmm wonderful," Alucard said with another slight grin, "could you elaborate?"

I am seriously starting to get agitated at this guy he has no sense of privacy at all. "I'm not going to get out of this room until I tell you, am I?" I said with a sigh, he just grinned more at the fact that I was finally starting to get it.

"Fine well I'm not sure exactly what to tell you, I don't really know that much myself. I think I may have been born there or at least that's as far back as I can remember." I closed my eyes thinking back to those first days, " I was the first, at least the first to survive. The other boys came along later, as well as the girls… who were murdered… by. your. Mercenaries." she let the last part come out slowly and carefully controlled to keep her anger in check.

Calming herself before she continued she started again, "the scientists were always doing experiments on us and trying to find out just how far they could push us and the extent of our 'powers' I'm still not quite sure of the limitations but I do know one thing, it hurt like hell when they did their experiments and I know it hurt the others too because I heard them scream, saw their tears, and cried my own."

I could feel the tears coming, I didn't know why I was confiding so much in this creep who I'd only met twice it didn't make any sense at all. "The boys were all born there that I know, they are all genetic 'experiments'" I said the last word with distaste. "Peter is the only one who was completely successful like me; the others just have slight abilities that give them advantages." I smiled at a memory of the boys playing in the hallway, the twins holding on to the ceiling with their hands like lizards, snake and Spazz beneath shouting up at them "no fair".

"Tip is special he's the youngest and also the most human, although we haven't quite figured out what his abilities are yet he is very intelligent but still a small child and really they are all still children." The tears were coming now there was no way I was going to be able to stop them. I looked down and let them fall silently not knowing how the man would react to my tears of silver.

{Alucard POV}

When she started to talk about the science facility and the experiments I felt my stomach twist and my memories of that time were painful, she had been through so much and still she cared more for those silly children who were at the moment making his fledglings life hell asking her repeatedly where was their Lily, he chuckled slightly at that then returned to listening to TigerLily who looked about on the verge of tears now with her description of the boys she seemed to care so much about. So they were all genetic experiments eh? This could be useful information. Then she started crying and not just any kind of crying either his eyes widened in surprise oh? Well now this is very interesting he reached out and touched one of the trails of silver tears and felt the slight sting that told him his guess was right! Silver tears well that's a good bit of information and he judged that she would be no threat to the Hellsing organization for now so he simply said with a grin,

"I think I've gathered all I need for now little bird until next time" then he sunk through the floor right in front of her as she gasped and looked down then he went to report to his master what he had found

{TigerLily POV}

Sometime after Alucard left the guard outside the door opened it and said to me "Sir Hellsing will see you now in her office hurry up we don't want to keep her waiting." He guided me to a big door somewhere in the back of the mansion. It was all just too big for me to comprehend I was totally lost in it and wouldn't have been able to find my way to the room I was in for the life of me. ~I wonder if they built the house that way on purpose. ~ I thought to myself as I was led through the door. Alucard was there standing some distance away from a desk that held the woman from the other day back at the facility. She had long blond hair and glasses and was wearing a suit, and then I looked across the room and saw Peter, Peter! I flung myself across the room in a flash and wrapped him in my arms. "Oh Peter I'm so sorry, so sorry…" I was cut off by a cough from the desk and looked up at Sir Hellsing "TigerLily you are, as far as we know, a unique species along with your friend there" she gestured to peter. "We are willing to take you and your group of boys in on the condition that you work for us and be a benefit to us instead of a hindrance, I can't guarantee perfect safety but I can guarantee that you will never be subjected to experimentation ever again. Well what do you say?" I was so floored that I almost forgot to reply "… uh … yes! Yes! Of course we will, won't we peter? We won't have to split the gang up. Oh thank you Sir Hellsing! Thank you so much." I hugged Peter again "gees let up Lil you're squishin' me" he said with a laugh and squirmed out of my grip. "Sir, can I train with the geese?" he said naming the group of mercinaries who were hired by Hellsing. "yes you may and I expect you to train hard boy." She replied with a stern voice. Peter just gave a boyish salute and left. I turned looking back at her. "you won't have all of the boys training to kill people will you? They are still just children Peter is fourteen almost fifteen so I understand his eagerness but the others are barely ten or twelve and Tip is only six. They shouldn't have to fight."

{Third POV}

Integra sighed at the other woman "they will still learn to defend themselves here but I won't make them fight if that will make you happy although you will be responsible for their other learning and if they get into trouble. Also you will be expected to fight for us as well TigerLily don't think I will exclude you."

The woman looked at her with relief in her eyes "of course sir the boys have always been my responsibility and I knew I would have to make myself useful for you in repayment of not only letting us stay here at your house but also for freeing us from that hell hole of a science facility. Also please call me Lily it's what the boys call me."

{TigerLily POV}

I was so relieved that the younger boys wouldn't have to fight or be experimented on that I almost burst into tears and was ready to do anything it took to make it up to this woman who had single handedly relieved me of all of my worries. "Oh there is one more thing Lily before you go, Alucard has told me that you cry silver tears is this true?"

Uh oh I bit my lip and glared over at him standing there with his smug smile. "he told you truly sir Hellsing," I said with a sad note "my tears have always fallen pure silver, to the surprise and future fortune of the scientists at the facility" I said this last bit while gritting her teeth. Here it comes they are going to use me for their own gain again and I'm going to be their money bags. I waited for it to come but it didn't, instead Integra Hellsing said "good we only use silver bullets so we have been paying through the teeth for the silver to make them but if you would consent to donate whatever tears you have to help us make ammunition than you could be of more use than we thought." Again I was floored she wanted to make bullets out of my tears, I couldn't help it I busted up laughing "oh my haha you are going to kill people with my tears? This is too much, I accept sir Hellsing, this place just keeps getting better and better. By the way what do you need silver bullets for? Killing something that won't die from regular ones?" Integra just smiled at that "actually yes we are, we of Hellsing fight a bigger threat that of vampires and the supernatural world Lily, welcome to a world of monsters" I just stood there with my mouth gaping for a second then shut it quickly. It all made sense now. My gaze flicked over to where Alucard stood and a slow grin found its way onto my face. Well now this just keeps getting better and better doesn't it? Integra noticed me looking at Alucard, "yes, Lily he is a vampire an honest true vampire." He grinned at me flashing very sharp teeth. This was going to be the most interesting part of my life I could tell.~

* * *

><p><strong>alright! dramatic chapter ending! so what did you think? TELL ME! please. o.o <strong>

**TigerLily: Finally Gees woman! took you long enough**

**Me: o.o sorry Lily I got distracted by the hellsing manga and getting a job and and stuff.**

**Alucard: well of course you did, did you expect to be able to escape my awesome awesomeness before completely finishing the series? i think not.**

**Me: O.O omg alucard you spoke like a whole sentence!**

**Alucard: ... **

**Peter: Yay! I get to blow stuff up with the geese! its totally gonna be awesome! ... uh did I interrupt something?**

**Me: nope ;3 lulz you're so funny peter.**

**Tip: REVIEW! or the fairys might die of bordom. and then we'd have no story o.o and that would be sad and then i woudn't gemffff...**

**Me: no spoilers tip! *holds hand over tips mouth* please review peoples I have a lot in store for this story but if people don't review I don't think I could do as well so I wouldn't try. **


	6. Chapter 4

**Ok yeah its been awhile and I haven't updated well I'm here to tell you the plot fairies almost died and then by some miracle they were resurrected.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own hellsing or peter pan lol **

* * *

><p>TigerLily446 chapter four: Disaster.<p>

The days passed quickly and slowly at intervals peter trained with the geese every day and the younger boys learned to defend themselves from both the geese and me. They learned weapons stuff and tactical things from the geese and they learned more about their powers from me. I helped them learn more about the things they could do, the twins learned that if they concentrated they could spit a sticky acid about twenty feet. Snake learned that he could camouflage with almost any background by thinking about it. Spazz was still having trouble figuring out his power although we were beginning to make some progress; at least he had stopped stealing all the nuts in the house. Tip was my project he didn't seem to have any real powers his eyes were a funny color of red though and he seemed to scare the other solders. Seras Victoria was very helpful with Tip I'm not sure why exactly but he seems to like her a lot which is fine by me. I've been busy with the geese as well however my training is quite a bit tougher than the boys, I made sure of that. Every day I go out and work on agility with my wings. I fly up and they throw hoops at me high in the air, I'm expected to fly through them without touching them, some days they are flaming. The first day I got there and started training I had to meet the leader of the geese Pip Beradotte. I must say I have never met a man so vulgar and vile, and yet I still somehow trust him which is a big thing for me usually my trust is long in coming if ever. However that trust did not keep me from flipping the man on his tail when he tried to grab my behind. We have been on four or five missions and to my relief sir hellsing was true to her word that the boys wouldn't have to go only me and peter.

On this particular day it was nothing special everything was going as usual but something seemed off to me it wasn't quite right. The air seemed like it was going sour. The boys were playing a game of tag through a maze that the geese had set up and Peter was up flying the hoops. I had come down for a glass of water and to start tip on his obstacle course when something shifted, ever so slightly but it was enough. Peter stopped flying around and hovered there looking at me so I knew he felt it too. A very loud bang sounded suddenly though the yard and the geese scrambled looking for weapons and getting ready for anything. I took of straight for Tip and grabbed him while taking off into the air tossing him into the armored truck and slamming the door. Then taking off over the maze and grabbing boys left and right. Peter, whose wings were stronger now, grabbed Spazz and shoved him into the truck with Tip as I shoved the twins in as well. now all we needed was Snake but I could see we weren't going to make it in time. I could see something happening around where the gate to the grounds was. The geese were all congregated there, holding something off. I flew up to see over and yelled at peter "get Snake quick he's still in the maze!" then I saw what was there that had made all the fuss. A twelve foot tall machine with arms and legs that was banging on the gate, swarmed with small darknesses. Behind it was a swirling black and blue vortex I couldn't believe my eyes, what was it? I didn't know what to do I looked for peter and saw that he had just shoved snake into the truck and was flying up to me. He looked so small and yet he had grown in the last few months. It seemed that he was now quite a bit older and taller too. I couldn't make him hide too it would hurt his pride. I smiled when he got to me. "Is everyone safe?" I asked.

"As safe as they can be." He replied looking rakish and I noticed that Pip seemed to be rubbing off on peter. Well I guess it's to be expected.

"Well then we should probably do something about that" I said pointing down, Noticing that they were having just a little trouble holding off. What a time for an attack. Both Seras and Alucard were away on a mission so it was up to us to defend the house. I gulped and said to peter "It's now or never peter, and I have an Idea" peter looked over to me and grinned

"Don't you always?" he said coyly the rascal.

"It's dangerous and I don't want to force you to do something you aren't ready for..." he cut me off saying.

"Stop the bull Lily and tell me what to do." He looked for all the world like a grown up young man and I couldn't deny him.

"We have to push that thing back through that portal but I don't know if we will have enough time to get away from it before it collapses. We could be stuck on the other side when it closes and I wouldn't know how to get back."

It was the hardest thing I'd ever done to let peter into this kind of unknown danger but it was his choice to make.

"Well then we should tell the geese what we're planning then shouldn't we" and he took off down to the gate.

"stupid boy" I said to myself as I followed him. I told pip the plan and he seemed thoughtful for a moment and said,

"It just might work, but what if you get stuck there fille ailée? Who's gonna take care o' the lil'uns?"

"I... I don't know but if I don't do this they may not be there to need taking care of." I gulped back the tears that were coming and straightened her back "come on peter let's do this"

Then we took off, over the fence we flew and straight at the top of the machine we had to dodge a few flying objects thrown our way but we made it to the machine thing, we pushed and pushed but it wasn't getting anywhere. Suddenly peter cried out he had been hit by one of the flying objects. He had collapsed against the machine hanging over one of the cross bars. No not peter! I dove for him and straightend him to find he was unconscious and breathing slowly. No! He would not die. I was on the verge of tears and I didn't care. I saw red and lots of it. I settled peter so he wouldn't fall and dove at the dark things at the bottom of the machine. I tore into them ripping them to shreds silver tears running down my face and burning holes in the dark things where ever it touched them. I threw one up against the fence and dove into a pile of them ripping with my feet which had curiously grown talons and with my hands which now had four inch claws attached to each of my fingers, my eyes glowed with a white yellow light which didn't show a pupil or iris or white it was just all light. Suddenly there were only four dark things left and they scrambled inside of the machine. Oh no you don't I thought and flew up to where peter was and farther then turned and flew straight at the thing at top speed, not even slowing an inch. I slammed into the thing at full force, It slowly with a shockwave started to fall and suddenly something was grabbing on to my arm and peter was waking up he saw he was falling and flapped his wings expecting me to fly up with him but something was holding on to me, the last thing I saw was his shocked face staring at me as I fell with the machine into the collapsing portal. Then a thought before all went black, I never told him. Peter, my son.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah that's the next part of the story and it gets good still figuring out how the plot fiaries were planning on ending this they got very sick and forgot lots of stuff lol<strong>

**TigerLily: well its about time you lazy tarse.**

**Me: hey thats not very nice.**

**TigerLily: well I'm not the person who left of writing about me for almost a year and then drops me into a time portal..**

**Tip: hey! how come she gets to spill and not me? **

**Me: shhhhhh! people you're giving stuff away :/ **

**Twins: Please review!**


	7. Chapter 5

**I know its been forever . yeah even longer gap than the last one.. oh well heres some more ^^ oh and check out my other fanfictions while you're here!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing still ^_^**

* * *

><p>In the vortex<p>

I'm falling, falling through emptiness. Its completely dark and theres nothing around me. _whats going on?_ I think to myself, _Am I dead?_ but that cant be right, I can't remember what was happening. the blackness starts to surround me and I see in my head flashes of dark things, I hear shouts and bangs. suddenly it starts coming back to me. there was a fight at the mansion, the boys! oh my gosh they are still there and peter! I saw a flash of his horrified face as it grew distant and then disapeared completely._ what have I done? _

I sobbed and dropped my head into my hands only then realizing that they were there. I stopped crying and stared at my hands seeing them as if for the first time. they were long, slender and had claws on the ends like a raptor, or some kind of cat. I looked up my arm and saw that there were small feathers covering my forearms and in looking there caught a glance of my feet. my eyes widened my legs were the same as my arms and my feet were like those of a raptor or large bird of prey. I reached out and felt my face, almost afraid of what I might find. I sighed with relief when I touched the smoothness of my lips instead of a hard beak, however I noticed that there were ridges on my face that I couldn't account for, perhaps scars. I could feel my wings and knew they were still there and yet I was falling, or was I? I had been falling for quite some time now to be just falling maybe I was flying but it was different from that as well. it was just the feeling of falling without the rush of air past me.

suddenly, or perhaps not so suddenly as I couldn't tell the difference because I'd been preoccupied, the darkness started to lighten ever so slightly into a slight bluish color. I squinted my eyes trying to make out what it was forming into when I saw that it was spreading and I was falling in earnest now I could feel the air moving past me. My eyes widened and I tried to open my wings but they wouldn't open, something was holding them back. I looked around and saw something clinging to my wings pinning them together with a malicious grin on its face. it was one of the dark things. my eyes widened and I struggled to free myself but it was to strong. "Ahhhh!" I shouted as the light grew brighter and brighter then suddenly I fell out into daylight and kept falling struggling with the thing on my back. suddenly the sun moved out from behind a cloud and shone directly on me and lit me up like a Christmas tree, literally I started glowing, the small feathers on my arms turned gold and copper and started shining so bright I almost felt blinded, then the thing on my back screeched in horror as it exploded into pieces. suddenly freed my wings tried to snap open but were ripped open instead by a huge gust of wind which snapped one into a painful position which made it impossible to angle myself into a good landing let alone fly.

I started spinning uncontrollably while falling out of the sky, _hopefully i'll land on something soft, _I thought to myself before closing my eyes against the brightness of the sun on my feathers. suddenly a cloud went in front of the sun again and it was darker again and I felt a thump. this wasn't what I was expecting and it threw me off quite a bit before I opened my eyes and looked up into a face that was so familiar and yet different. "L-Lily?" the man asked uncertainly and yet with a seeming amazement. _Oh my gosh! its peter! _the boy had grown up_ what happened? I thought I was going to die but I didn't, did that gate thing throw me through time? or just suspend me in time? or oh my gosh its peter!_

I looked at him in wonder and couldn't stop myself from letting a tear fall down my cheek, he looked at it and then his eyes lit up like the fourth of July. "It is you!" he crowed "oh lily what happened you disappeared in that portal thing and then you never came back?" I smiled and just hugged him tightly. _he's grown up a lot_ I thought to myself_, he has more muscle and his hair has grown out so that he has it back in a horsetail_. "oh peter I missed you so much" was my response, then "what about the other boys are they still here?" I said and then before he could answer I leaned back in his arms and looked him in the eye "how long has it been?" I asked questioningly looking at his face he looked old, not really old but older than me. he looked at me and then looked away as he started flying down towards the mansion I now saw we were over. _it must have been remodeled_ i thought absently. "some of them are still here," he said finally, "but most of them are gone, the twins left and went to college to become engineers and spazz decided it was his life's dream to travel the world." he looked back at me and said "tip and snake are still here though, snake is trying to become a secret forces agent and tip is the last surviving member of the geese."

I looked at him shocked, "wait what? peter, how long was I gone?" he wouldn't make eye contact. "Peter" I said forcing him to look at me "how long was I gone?" he swallowed and finally spoke "its been over 30 years Lily," he said and I gasped, so long? that made him what? 44ish? I swallowed and looked away from those eyes that were so full of questions. "I'm so sorry peter," I told him, "I never meant to go" he nodded "I know" we landed on the front drive and he carried me to the side door that was big enough to accommodate him and his wings. we went inside and he took me up to his room and laid me down on the bed turning to get a first aid kit. "peter I'm really ok you don't have to do that" i started and he turned back and said "no you are not ok, first your left wing is broken and you have lacerations all over you, second you look like you haven't eaten in years," he looked thoughtful, "which you probably haven't I don't think they feed you in time stasis." he finished his rant and then said "now hold still this might hurt a bit," he was just getting ready to reset the bones in my wing when I felt a familiar presence and my eyes widened as I looked to the door to see the one and only Alucard standing there looking rather amused and just a little surprised to see me there. then peter set the bone and I felt the pain I had been holding back all rush at me at once,

suddenly I was back on the table in the lab some one was studying my bones and how they heal the pain was enormous. one man had a clipboard and another was holding a small mallet. the second one swung the mallet onto my outstretched wing and it snapped I screamed and felt my wing twist unnaturally and then hang limp. all I felt was fire and the darkness starting to close in but suddenly the darkness was stopped by a needle that was thrust into my arm forcing me to stay conscious. oh if only they would just let me die I would be so happy. I couldn't breath it was so much, and they just kept breaking me, one piece at a time until I just couldn't take any more and then they decided to stop just shy of killing me. I was left on the table for the junior scientists to collect and be returned to my cage. they came in and started resetting the bones and as they reset them they knitted back together and I blacked out.

I opened my eyes and looked into blood red ones. I jerked and almost punched the owner of the eyes in the face. "well she certainly hasn't lost any of her spunk now has she" Alucard said to peter as he packed up his first aid kit. "no and she certainly doesn't need you hovering over her, Vampire" he said as I sat up looking around, my wing was completely healed as were the scars on my face and the rest of me. I expected that but still it was a marvel every time it happened. I looked at Alucard and narrowed my eyes about to say something insulting back to him, when something slammed through the door and threw itself at me. I was too shocked to dodge and Peter only laughed, Alucard just stood there being himself. I was flattened by a tall skinny man who had white hair, "Lily Is it really you?" the man asked almost on the verge of tears, Alucard rolled his eyes and leaned up against the door frame.

"um yes I'm Lily, now can you please get off me?" I said wanting to know who my attacker was. when he leaned back I gasped the man was thin and rakish with blood red eyes, he looked to be around his thirty's, "T-tip?" I asked cautiously and the man smiled the most brilliant smile i'd ever seen. "that's me! I missed you so much Lily.." "we all did." came a voice from the doorway and another man stepped around Alucard he was thin but muscular and seemed to be shifty "welcome back Lily." he said and I smiled "hello snake," I said not even needing to ask because it was written all over him, "Its good to be back"

* * *

><p><strong>ok so i'm thinking that this story is going to be either completed or put on long term hiatus I may update sometime in the future but I've lost all my stuff and the future updates this is all I have left, I cant think of anything else to put in here I had a bunch of stuff to add into this story but unfortunatly my computer crashed and burned and I lost all my files sorry people you can try to see about maybe reading one of my newer fan fics if you want. thank you <strong>


End file.
